Inuyasha's New Life
by DarkIdol
Summary: Inuyasha has been picked on from his brother all his life, but when there father dies the dog demon has to move in. When he thought it was going for the worst, a new girl, Kagome moves in next door. What does he do when he has the hots for his new neighbor? AU.
1. Kagome

"Inuyasha!" His mother, Lady Ozayoi, called. "You need to get down here and eat your breakfast."

"Alright, alright!" he hollered as he tumbled down the stairs. On the table was a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios, a glass of milk, and a container of Nutella. "What, no bread?"

"No we don't have the money for bread sweetie, just eat your cereal and go to school," Inuyasha sat there for a few moments, then stood up and headed toward cabinet.

"What are you doing?" his mother questioned.

"I'm getting a spoon, what does it look like!" he shuffled through the selection of eating utensils, and then sat back down at the table. Instead of using it for his cereal, he grabbed the Nutella and started to eat that until the bus pulled up. He put down the spoon and Nutella, grabbed his books, and ran out the door.

As he started walking to the bus, he realized he had a new neighbor. She had long, dark ebony hair, reaching to just below her shoulder blades, and was clothed in a green and white dress, with a red scarf/tie attached to the collar. He huffed, _there's a freaking new kid here every single day..._

His first class was science. As he waited for Mr. Q to come in, he started thinking about his new neighbor. W_hat is she doing in this town anyway? Can't she go to New York or somewhere were she belongs? _Before he could finish in his thoughts, the teacher came through the door.. He expected the girl show up and introduce herself, but she didn't come.

Lunch:

Sesshomaru and his ungrateful but loyal followers (including Jaken) came by Inuyasha, looking completely disgusted and disappointed.

"Hello little brother," Sesshomaru said in an unkind way.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Oh nothing but your HUMAN MOTHER," Sesshomaru said, followed by an explosion of laughter from the demons behind him.

"Go pick on someone your own size!" Sango said as her and Miroku walked up to them.

"Why should the great Sesshomaru listen to a mere human like you?" the voice came from someone in the group.

"Because Miroku here has wind tunnel and I have my weapon," Sango shot back at them.

"Fine we will go but pretty boy here has to do something for us," Sesshomaru's gang spoke again.

"And what would that be...," Inuyasha prompted.

"You have to hand over the sword," Sesshomaru said.

"Not in your life."

"Well then we shall take it from you," Jaken cut in.

"And we will not hesitate to fight you," the dog demon added, placing a clawed hand on the sword that rested silently in its sheath.

Inuyasha snorted, mimicking his half-brother's actions with a cocky smirk. "Huh. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"

There was a crowd beginning to form around the two brothers, chanting over and over, "_fight! Fight! Fight!"_

_"_Wind-" The half-demon was cut off when a strong and angered voice sliced through the cafeteria, quieting the loud lunch room._  
_

" SESSHOMARU AND INUYASHA COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!" It was Mrs. Vanderburgh, the school counselor.

(Meanwhile in Mrs. Vanderburgh's office)

"YOU TWO HAVE BEEN AT EACH OTHERS NECKS SINCE YOU FIRST CAME HERE! WHATS THE DEAL!?" Mrs. Vanderburgh screamed. "Now I want you to hug and make up like normal students here." Mrs. Vanderburgh is one of those counselors that make everyone hug and not fight. She wants every one, and I mean EVERYONE be best friends. The two boys hugged, but Sesshomaru whispered in Inuyasha's ear, _Do not think this is over..._

Seventh hour:

_ I five minutes so Inuyasha went to find Sango..._

"Inuyasha finally what did she say?" Inuyasha gave her a glare that clearly said _just kill me now_ and she gave him a sympathetic look. Just then the bell rang.

When the school day ended Inuyasha got to the bus as quick as he could, hoping that his older brother would not find him. But, of course, his ambitions were in vain as the dog demon strode up to him.

"Inuyasha why don't you just hand over the sword and nothing bad will happen to you," Sesshomaru took the Tetsaiga from its sheath, but it wouldn't expand.

"Dammit!" Sesshomaru yelled, "what did you do to this sword?!"

"I didn't do anything you old hag!" Inuyasha yelled back. He went to pick up his sword but before he could knock Sesshomaru around, the bus pulled up into the school parking lot.

When he got home his mother was crying.

"Ah, what now mom?"

"He, He, h,..." she tried to say it but she couldn't get it out.

"C'mon mom, spit it out!" Inuyasha insisted.

"He's gone, my child, your father is dead," Lady Ozayoi sobbed, burying her head in her trembling hands. "And... and your brother will be coming to live with us..."

"No mom!" he screamed. "No! No he can't live with us, he just can't!

His words only caused the woman cry harder, which made Inuyasha feel guilty for yelling at her.

"Mom don't cry...," he soothed. "I'll come back and visit you when I can..." He was going to say more but he couldn't bring himself to it; he knew If he said anything else it would hurt his mother worse. The half-demon sighed and ran up the stairs to his room, leaving his mother alone.

The next day:

Today was Saturday, the only day that he had to be himself. Instead of lying in his bed and sulking about the events that had occurred the previous day, he opened the front door and walked outside, watching a group of men unload things from the gigantic moving truck.

"Kagome!" a man yelled out the window of the truck. The girl ran from the house to the truck and began helping them move the boxes into the house. She came out again, followed by a boy who seemed to be her little brother. Her grandfather was helped too. Inuyasha looked and watched them go in and out of the house about five times so he decided to go ask if he could help.

"Hey," he spoke quietly, but loud enough to get the grandfather's attention. "Do you guys want help? I live right next door and you all look like you need help with the boxes." The kind man gave him a oriental smile, looking a bit surprised by his sudden generosity.

"Sure, we could all use some help."

Inuyasha nodded, trotting off to the truck.

After all the boxes were in the house, Kagome's mother asked if he wanted stay for dinner. The fifteen-year-old half-demon, as stubborn as he was, snorted softly shook his head, then stalked off to see if his mother was home.

**Author note- I didn't know were to start, but I did but the big thing is I didn't no where to stop so there it is. Comment and tell me what you think.**


	2. Going To School

**A/N- This one is probably better than the first one but just in case I had my BFF check it. All I know is it is way longer than the first.**

On Monday, Inuyasha got more drama from his older brother and his minions. But at days end he was happy to get home. Inuyasha walked in his front door and-

"Well hello Inuyasha. Our new neighbors are here. So say hello," his mother said so fast he could barely understand her.

"Nice to see you again," He said more to the teenager than to everyone.

"Inuyasha this is Grandpa Higurashi, Sota Higurashi, Mama Higurashi, and finally the lovely Kagome Higurashi.

"Uh...no no I'm not lovely I just...um... I'm just not okay!" Kagome struggled to get out, earning laughter from the crowd behind her.

Then a million questions came from Sota, "Are those real? How do they work? Can I touch them?"

More laughter from the crowd, then polity came a voice saying, "Sota please, get off of Inuyasha," the voice came from Mama Higurashi.

Inuyasha went to his room. He had just sat down on his bed when he heard "knock, knock, knock," on the door.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" the voice was Kagome's.

"I'm just fine!" he said so quickly that it startled her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just peachy."

She opened the door and came in and sat on his bed right beside him.

"You know, I don't give up very easily," she said as sweetly as possible

" Well stupid, I already told you I was fine!"

"My name is not stupid, it's Kagome," she corrected, trying to hold back from screaming at him.

"What ever you say, idiot"

"Its not stupid or idiot its KAGOME!" she let all her anger go a little bit

"Look, stupid, the only reason I am acting nice to you is because you are new to this neighborhood." she replied with as much reasoning as possible.

"My name is NOT STUPID it's KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!" she said, letting all of her anger and frustration explode just as everyone came running in the room.

"Whats wrong? Inuyasha what did you do? Kagome we herd you screaming. Yelling is more like it," everyone was saying but before ether of them answered Kagome marched out the door, down the stairs, and through the front door.

The next day in third hour, Inuyasha was sitting there with Sango when Mr. Poe came in and told all of them to sit down and turn there attention to the front.

"Class we have a new student this is Kagura," and instantly Inuyasha's attention was centered on her. When she looked at him her attention switched to him and stuck there.

"Actually its Kagome," She corrected sweetly.

"Please take you seat next to Sango please, Kagome," Mr. Poe beckoned to the girl who had her hand raised. Kagome sat down, keeping her gaze on Inuyasha. The rest of the class was wasted on stars and on a movie. _What is she staring at,_ he thought,_ she needs to pay attention to the movie._

"Ah, Inuyasha what do you think?" Mr. Poe asked, obviously trying to catch him off guard._ I don't know what to say, um... I'll just say something._

"the four inner planets are-" He broke off, singing a little song in his head. _I bought a__**Mercury**__ to visit planet __**Venus **__but how on __**Earth**__ do I ever get to __**Mars**__ jump on__** Jupiter,**__**S**__**aturn**__ sonar Saturday **Uranus**__ and **N**__**eptune**__ and ride on __**Pluto**__ car..._

"Um... it's Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars." He answered quickly

"Correct," Mr. Poe blinked in surprise, very shocked that he'd gotten the answer right as opposed to not paying attention. Just then, the bell rang.

It was lunch time but as normal, Inuyasha didn't eat. He just sat there waiting for Sango and for Miroku. It wasn't even ten minutes after they showed up when Kagome arrived.

"Hey can I sit with you all?" she asked kindly, ignoring the fact the Inuyasha was staring at her.

"Sure!" Sango said quickly but cheerfully.

Kagome sat down swiftly and began picking at her food.

"So Kagome, is it how do you like this new school?"

"I kinda like it, but I don't know why people keep looking at me with funny expressions," the girl answered, imperiously looking around

"Maybe it's your weird clothes, stupid," Inuyasha smarted off.

"Well maybe...," Kagome was about to say '_well maybe you should just shut up!_' until Sango changed the subject.

"Well, just watch out for Sesshomaru and his friends," she sounded disgusted and exchanged glares with Inuyasha

"Who is Sesshomaru?"

"Only the most rude and idiotic person on earth," Miroku said. "Not to mention he's Inuyasha's half brother."

Inuyasha snorted softly at the statement, but instead of yelling or saying something to insult his friend, he stood, and with both fists clenched, he ran off.

" What's his problem?" Kagome asked, not unkindly.

"His brother has been his sworn enemy scene day one," Sango said, feeling a little sorry for the half-demon.

"So how are they brothers?"

"Story has it that there father is a great and powerful demon," Miroku said, then added a short, "or was"

"Was?" Kagome prompted, flabbergasted and confused.

"Yes, was," Sango carried on. "He was killed trying to save Inuyasha's mother."

"Yes, the girl is correct." Came Sesshomaru's cold, emotionless voice. "And he has been surrounding himself with humans ever since.

"Humans," He grunted, "you all disgust me."

Gagging noises from his 'posse' followed his comment.

"Why my father killed himself and fell in love with a human I may never know..."

"Just wait a minute there, mister! I'm a human and there is nothing wrong with me!" Kagome shouted.

"Pathetic human. Why do you insist in trying to stand up to me, A full demon, when your just a pathetic little weakling?"

"I ha...," was all she could say before the bell rang.

**Meanwhile in homeroom**

"Sussomaru why do you insist on fighting me!?" Inuyasha questioned loudly.

"Boys, boys, quiet down or you both will have detention," Kyata interrupted,

"Pfft," they huffed in unison.

"If you don't mind me by asking priestess Kyata, why did you want all of us in your homeroom?" Sango questioned curiously.

"It's because I believe you all have some kind of abilities that need to be combined," she answered as she took a sip of tea and then quickly added, "and you all need to get along."

"Pfft" came from the brothers again and Kagome added "what? I can't even pass a exam let alone have abilities!"

"Well then tomorrow we will have a quiz on what you all can and cannot do."

"WHAT!" screamed the entire class in unison.

"Thanks, stupid," Inuyasha sneered.

"FOR THE LAST TIME ITS KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!" she screamed loudly.

The sound of the bell broke off the heated argument.

"Sango what can you do?" Kagome asked, calmed down from screaming.

"I have my weapon," she smirked, pulling out a large, crooked bone.

"Miroku, what about you?"

"Me? Oh I was cursed upon a wind tunnel from the demon that attacked Sango's original town."

"Oh," was all she could say.

The next day: Breakfast

"Hey, Sango, what's the story of Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Well," she began, "His father, as you know, is a full demon and he had Sesshomaru before he fell in love with a human."

"Inuyasha's mother," Kagome interrupted

"Precisely," she continued. "His mother was giving birth when his father found out she was in labor. When he got there there was the baby in her hands. He decided to name him Inuyasha. Wile battling a demon that tried to kill them, the place caught on fire he yelled at her to leave with Inuyasha and the place burned down with him inside."

"So is that it? You sound like you were actually there."

Sango chuckled, then said, "Yeah, I think. But the story is old no one knows if its the right one."

"Exactly, but it may not be true in fact the only two that do know are my father and my mom." Inuyasha cut in, flabbergasted that they had been talking about him.

"Okay! Subject change!" Sango insisted.

"Well it's almost spring break, do you two and Miroku want to come with me to my hometown?" Kagome asked

"Fine by me!" Sango smiled.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said.

"Okay. So wheres Miroku?"


	3. The Trip

**A/N- Kagome's point of view**

"Miroku!" we all yelled together

"I will just go look by the door," Sango suggested

"No why would he be by the door?" Inuyasha stated

"We have been looking for him for about thirty minutes and still have not found him. Were else would he be?" Sango snapped.

"Who have we been looking for?" Miroku questioned.

"MIROKU!" we all said together.

"We have been looking for you forever!" I said.

"Well I was by the door."

"Hmm," Sango said, giving Inuyasha '_the glare.'_

"Hey don't look at me I'm just here," Inuyasha said.

"You said it."

"So?"

"Okay subject change!" Maroku said. "Now why were you all looking for me?"

"Well," I started, "I'm going on vacation and I was wondering if you could come with me?"

"Okay, I will come," he said polity. "But I will have to ask the monk."

"Who it the _monk_?"

"Well, he is the one that raised me."

"Okay, well go ask him and come over to my house after you pack. Inuyasha go with him."

"What why me?!" Inuyasha wined

"Because your the only one that knows were I live!"

Inuyasha let out a grunt then he motioned him to follow him.

**Spring break:**

"Come on stupid, we're all waiting!" Inuyasha yelled at my house

"Why are you rushing her?" Maroku asked

"Well if you must know. I want to leave before..." Inuyasha was interrupted by the sound of Sesshomaru laughing.

"Hello little brother. Your mother just told me you were going on a trip with humans."

"Ya what of it!"

"Your just like father being with pathetic humans..."

"Are you dissing on us again!?" I said as Sango and I walked through the front door.

"Silence human your no better then an ant."

"Lets just go Inuyasha," Sango said " You too Kagome."

"Why I'm just getting started," Sussomaru said, trying to be sweet and innocent.

"What ever lets get out of here," Inuyasha said

**During the trip:**

"Kagome why are you being nice to us?" Inuyasha questioned

I looked at him and smiled

"What?!"

"Nothing," I said simply but quickly

"Well than answer my question!" He insisted.

"Well your all my new friends and I don't want you to feel left out."

He sneered and looked into my eyes and said, "I'm nobody's friend. I don't like to be."

"Well then what do you consider Sango and Miroku?" I questioned.

"Aquantenses."

"Whatever."

"Inuyasha is a little self blinded side."Maroku said

"Shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled

"See silences the talk about it but not man enough to deny it."

Inuyasha sneered again.

"Why are you sneering you know its true!" I said grumpily.

"No it's not, stupid."

_OMG Why does he keep calling me STUPID!? _I spoke in my head

"HMM!" Instead I looked away and pointed my nose in the air.

"Stop being so grouchy!" he said.

"You're the one to talk Inuyasha she was just trying to find out more stuff about you and your acting like a little brat!" Sango snapped

Instead of hitting Sango he hit Miroku on the top of his head

"Ow! What was that for Inuyasha?"

"Well..."

Inuyasha was interrupted by Sango slapping Maroku "You PIG!" Sango screamed.

"Why must I not stroke you? You seemed so tamed and..."

SLAP!

"Someone should tame you!" she yelled holding up her hand to slap him again.

"Don't child..." the voice came from a very familiar voice

_KAEDE _my head screamed as I turned around.

"Hello child," she said, her words directed at me.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Now why are you all on this path?"

"We are going to Kagome's town," Maroku said

"Are you sure your on the right path?"

"Indeed," Miroku spoke before I could say anything. So before he spoke any more I spoke up.

"Well... I do not think its the right one," I hesitated

"What! You mean to think that we are not even close to the right path?!" Inuyasha yelled

"Well I was just following my instinct."

"Well she is correct on following her instinct but it is not were she longs to go," Kaede began "I sense something that is not normal for this land."

"So your telling me that I have not been following the right land?!" I said.

"Persistently. You all have something inside you that needs to be seen so you all are trapped in till you find out whats bothering this land."

"Well lets get this done and over with so we can get back on the right track," Inuyasha so persistently said.

Just then the ground began to shake and the earth began to crack. In one instant a ferocious beast popped out of the ground.

"What is that?" I asked as the sky began to blacken and the clouds started to roll.

"It's a demon," Sango said. "But its an evil one, Not like Inuyasha."

The monster headed towards us as Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. It grew and got all fuzzy around the handle.

"WIND SCAR!" he yelled as he threw his sword at the ground.

It missed, and the monster headed towards me. I screamed and screamed and screamed, until the monster was close to me. My instinct was to hold out my hand. So I did. The monster flew about ten feet in the air and landed twenty feet away from me.

"Uh, what I the world just happened?" I yelled threw the noise of the monster getting back up.

"I knew it!" Kaede said.

"knew what?" Sango asked as the monster was up and heading back towards me.

"Remember the first day that Kagome began to be in my homeroom?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well I said I believed you all had some kind of spiritual power or the will to protect."

"Yes I remember that."

"Ow!" I screamed out in pain.

"Oh my, she has been wounded," Kaede said.

Just as the four of them started to run towards me the demon did, too. The human-demon looking thing beat them here and the demon picked me up slit my side and a little ball flew out of me as it threw me down.

"Kagome!" the group yelled well all except Inuyasha. He tried to reach the ball. But before the demon reached it Inuyasha slit it in half. The ten foot caterpillar was in pieces. In till the body began to grow back together! It was so vivid and weired even Inuyasha stopped to watch.

"He he he you call your ssself a demon?" the creature hissed. "Your pattthhhetic." With another chuckle, it grabbed the sphere and swallowed it.

We all gasped as we watched it pulse.

"What it I doing?" I finally chocked out.

"Its pulsing. But you need to tell me were the sphere is," Inuyasha snapped

I tried to look for it but all I could see is a shining light.

"All I see is a light!" I hollered

"That's it; where's the light?"

"On its tail!"

Inuyasha split the thing in half and then preformed another wind scar. All of a sudden the creature was in pieces.

"Now go get it," Inuyasha said.

"Okay." I got up and looked for the light again.

"There it is." I reached down to grab the sphere and the thing pulsed again and I jumped back.

"Oh you big baby!" Inuyasha said as he went to the piece of the body and stabbed his sword in and Kaede grabbed it before Inuyasha could.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Not yet," she said handing it to me then holding a necklace in hand said a spell and in a second the beads were around Inuyasha's neck.

"Hey!" he yelled "Get these offa me!"

"No," she said, tuning to me. "Kagome you can now control Inuyasha just say the word and you can make him do what he will adapt to."

"Whats the word?" I asked.

"The obeying word is what ever you want it to be."

I thought for a long time and then I looked at Inuyasha and hen thought again.

"_He looks like a dog. Maybe some dog things. Sit... no that's too obvious. Well maybe..." _

"Sit boy!" I said and _Crash!_ he hit the ground. I laughed on the inside and a little on the outside.

"Way to go Kagome!" he said. "Now get these beads off of me!"

"No way, Oh In-u-ya-sha," I said sweetly, bating my eyes

he studded. "Uh what?"

I took a deep breath, "SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY!"

He hit the ground with his face I could here laughter from behind me. I look to see Miroku, Sango, and Kaede all were laughing. I took a cupped steps back to join them. Soon I was laughing too.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I'm sorry I haven't wrote in a while. But I started to cross over in my story. Enjoy.**

**"where are we?" kagome asked for the hundredth time.**

**"This place is called the Digital world," A strange teenager said. "My name is Kouichi."The kid was a little taller than Kaede, but with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing tan pants, a red shirt and a green over shirt.**

**"Hello." Sango said first. "I'm Sango, this is Kagome, Miroku, Kaede, and Inuyasha." she said, pointing at each one of looked at each one and stopped on Inuyasha.**

**"What are you looking at!" Inuyasha snapped **

**"I... I..."Kouichi started and then he was interrupted.**

**"Kouichi, where is everyone?" Miroku asked.**

**" oh... I think..." he began until...**

**"KOUICHI!" A female voice called.**

**"BRO!" another voice called but this time it was a male voice**

**."Over here!" he called two of them scurried over to the six .**

**"Who are they?" the female asked. **

**"this is sango, Kagome, Miroku, Kaede and Inuyasha." He mimicked sango, "everyone this is Zoe and Kouji." **

**Sango whispered something to Miroku**

**." I agree," he quickly said back.**

**"What!" Zoe persistently said. **

**"Nothing we just couldn't help but noticing Kouichi and Kouji look strangely alike," Sango said.**

**"Well I sure hope so!" Kouji screamed.**

**"There twins," Zoe said, watching kouji tap his foot.**

**"We should be going, we can not leave the three troublemakers alone for nothing." Kouji possibly said.**

**"Aww... can my new friends come along?" Kouichi whined.**

**"Ya can we? We got lost back in the regular world and..." Miroku said began then**

**"FINE!" Kouji yelled and birds squawked as they flew from a distance.**

**"Don't mind him," Zoe said as they began walking, "He and Kouichi have been through so much."**

**They walked down a path that lead them to a pair of railroad tracks. To the right was a building.**

**"Hello!" Kouichi hollered**

**"Hello," the three of them hollered, but they came from different places.**

**"Where are you?" kouichi said**

**"Were just upon a corner," a little kid yelled**

**"But there's millions of corners in this place!" this time it was Zoe that did the whining**

**"Just come out!" Kouji snapped**

**"Okay whatever you say," hollered a voice before..."Ahhh!" Kagome yelled before she was flat on the ground.**

**"Get off of her!" Inuyasha yelled and then "calpump" he hit the kid on the he started to cry the other two boys came running from around one of the corners.**

**"Who are you!?" the kid with the goggles said. But before any of them could answer he hollered **

**"Group meeting the goggle head said**

**"What do you think there doing over there?" Sango questioned while watching goggles wave his Hands around like a little girl. But before anyone could answer the two groups came face to face.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Re-cap- Inuyasha and his gang travel to the Digital world where they shortly run into Kouichi which shortly is followed by Zoe and Kouji. They travel to the hideout where Kagome gets trampled! Will they ever learn?- Shippo's point of view- Shippo is Sango cousin and Kagome's adopted brother. I do not own any of the anime shows I write about!

"INUYASHA!" he yelled. "Where are you guys?" He kept asking questions to himself out loud like 'Where am I?' and 'Where is everyone?' "If you all try to scare me I'm gonna start using my foxfire."

As he walked what seemed like forever, but it was actually about five minutes, he began to get hungry. That's when he threw himself on the ground and started to cry. When all of a sudden a fermiler female voice spoke. "Shippo, Shippo what are you doing here?" It was Kagome.

"Ka-Kagome?" Shippo stuttered.

"Ya. Why are you all alone?" That comment got Shippo thinking '_Why would Kagome ask some...' _then he looked to his left a puddle of water**,** '_ITS NOT KAGOME!' _His mind screamed. It was right the reflection was of... Nothing! A beast that had a reflection of nothing! He tried to look normal but his eyes gave it away because shortly after the discovery it spoke.

"Hey Shippo are you okay?" He didn't know what to say he just kept staring at the Kagome look alike. That's when he started screaming and in a mile-second a weapon zoomed by knocking out the beast and showing its true form. A snake with a piano head.

"Shippo!" Sango, Shippo's cousin, panted collecting her Hiraikotsu. "You okay?"

Shippo hesitated then revered back to his little puddle. She looked normal and worried. "Ya. Just fine." But he wasn't he was terrified he had never been attacked like that before.

"Lets take you back to the group," Sango suggested. "There probably worried."

On there way back Shippo had became more and more frightened. But Sango didn't seem to notice.

Once they arrived Sango had stated that she had found him.

"Smooth move getting lost stupid!" Inuyasha said meaningful.

I didn't even think of all the things that could happen until I looked at all of the people in an awe looking at me. We stood there for about ten minutes. Until I said madly "I am a guy!"

"I really thought you were a girl." Kouji stated. As all of the others began to nod in agreement.

"Subject change!" Zoe screamed.

As Zoe introduced everyone, vary slowly, Shippo was thinking about the Kagome look alike. The monster. 'Why was it coming after me?' He kept thinking over and over again in his head.

"What wrong Shippo?" Tommy, the little kid said.

As he explained everything about the monster as the kagome lookalike every one got closer and had a worried / pissed off look an their faces.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed. "Even when we get lost in some _crazy _world we have to fight demons!?"

"Looks that way" Maroku stated.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Kagome said to Inuyasha as he started walking.

"Where do you think, to find that monster." He said walking off.

"We are coming to..." Kagome began but Inuyasha silenced her.

"It's your life! he said.

"Can we come too?" Kouichi began.

"Sure but I don't see what all you little kids can do but sit their." Kagome exhaled and walked away.


End file.
